Far Away
by Random Thought Girl
Summary: Sequel to Taken Away, Katniss and Peeta are just adjusting to being parents when Coin send Peeta into the war leaving Katniss in District 13, but how long will she remain safe from the clutches of the Capitol herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's only taken me this long but here it is! The sequel to Taken Away. If you didn't already vote then go do so. I am making final revisions on the plot and this will be the last chance for you to cast that vote! Anyways back to the story. Enjoy.**_

Katniss POV

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." I plead with the baby wriggling about in my arms. He's rather quiet but very active whenever he's up. "Please baby, go to sleep." I whisper standing off the bed as I start to pace around the room. If he stays up much longer he'll throw off his whole schedule, what little of one he has. "Please baby, you need to get some sleep." I beg him."Do you want me to sing?" I ask and he stills momentarily looking up into my eyes. "Please, I will do anything to get you to go to sleep." I whisper disparagingly.

I give up trying to just coo him into sleeping and I begin to sing one of the few songs that I feel is appropriate to sing to a baby.

"Deep in the meadow..."

Setis is only four weeks old but is certainly learning just how to push my buttons. He wakes me up every few hours, squirming about since he very rarely actually cries. Or when Peeta begins messing with him after he wakes up, still on a 'baker's' schedule, and I get woken up nine times out of ten.

Finally after singing the song several times he falls asleep again and I lay back down on the bed, with him on top of me. I move into Peeta's side, his arms reflexively move around me and Setis. One arm under my head and the other across our sleeping baby.

"Is he asleep now?" He whispers down toward me, his voice full of sleep.

"Yeah," I reply simply, sleep already starting to overtake me. He kisses my head and I feel like a child for a moment.

"How long was he up this time?" He asks sounding slightly more awake than before.

"Half an hour." I mumble before I fall asleep again.

* * *

When I wake again I notice that Setis is no longer on top of me, also that there are soft whispers emanating throughout the room. I crack my eyes open to see Peeta pacing the room holding Setis close to him, softly speaking to him.

"Buddy, you've got to go back to sleep." I pick out as he moves slightly closer to me, I can see the small body wriggling about in his arms causing me to almost laugh. Then I can hear him start to whimper some. I recognize that one, almost as if I've been programmed to, well I suppose I have. "What's wrong?" He asks standing in place, swaying from foot to foot. He looks so natural like this but I can hear the slight fear and anxiety in his voice as he asks what's wrong yet again.

"Diaper," I tell him moving to the side of the bed so I can stand up.

"What?" He asks sounding surprised.

"He needs his diaper changed." I tell Peeta flatly, moving to take Setis from his arms.

"I've got this. Why are you up anyways?" He asks me moving about the room, collecting the things for Setis.

"It's time to get up anyways so why wouldn't I be?" I ask him answering his question with one of my own. "Do you have anything other than meals planned?" I ask, because after the first week in the hospital all I've had on my schedule is three meals, the occasional Command meeting, and once I had to do a propo.

"I have Command and some training. Luckily though it's only a few hours long so I'll be back in no time. What do you have?" He asks turning around with Setis, who is no longer whimpering.

I stick my arm under the machine that will give me my schedule and read it for a moment. 10:00 Command, that's two and a half hours away. "I've got Command too, but no training." I say as I walk back over to him, press a soft kiss to his lips, and then take Setis in my arms once again. "Ten O'clock then lunch." I tell him as I move to our shared dresser, pull out a change of clothes for each of us, and toss Peeta his.

"Same for me, but after lunch I have some final training." He tells me. I almost forgot that he was going to be shipped out soon to the Capitol for the war. I guess we'll find out what the plan is today and hopefully we'll have a few more weeks before he actually leaves. Perhaps he won't even have to leave. That's just too hopeful though.

* * *

"I'm would like to thank you for coming to meet me. I'm very excited to tell you that you all will be going into battle tomorrow, being shipped out that is, other than Katniss, Annie, and the older victors of course." Coin announces once all of the rescued victors and a select few soldiers that are supposed to be in charge of those going in. "Today you will have your final training session and tomorrow morning you will be woken at around 5 and escorted to the launch station. Any questions from all of you?" She asks glancing over some papers in front of her.

A few seconds pass and no one says anything. We all just sort of glance at each other silently saying goodbye. "Where exactly are we being deployed?" Finnick asks.

"You'll be let out of the hovercraft about a mile away from the camp on the outskirts of the Capitol. Now I think that is just about all so I leave you to go on about your day. You are dismissed." She says waving us away.

We leave and solemnly make our way to the dining hall for our lunch, eat in silence, and then Annie and I make our way to my compartment, after saying goodbye to all of the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta POV

Training seems to drag on for eternity. This is possibly my last day with Katniss and I'd rather not waste it with this last second training that won't really help more than most likely hurt. We're hounded on the smallest of details, although when you're in a war you can never be too careful. My mind is filled more with Katniss and my son than it was, even when they were in the grips of Snow. Finnick seems to be a bit distracted as well and Boggs, our commander, can tell and several times he smacks the both of us on the back of our heads in order to keep us on task.

"I don't know how I'm going to stand it." I mumble to Finnick as we begin to wind up the intense training.

"Just remember that they will be waiting when we get back." He replies.

"... So we'll send people out to retrieve you at about 5 tomorrow morning. That should provide sufficient time to say or do anything you need to do." Boggs calls out over the large mass of people in front of us. He discusses small details and then dismisses us. I'm the first one out the door. I walk briskly until I know I'm out of eyes of the others, then I take off running towards my compartment. When I'm about there I slow to a walk, trying not to seem too eager.

I stop just outside the door and listen to a bit of a conversation when I hear Katniss exclaim, "Oh Annie, I'm so happy for you two! Does he know? Well I would hope. He does know right?" She babbles on. The door is cracked so I just walk in and stand in the doorway looking at the beautiful scene playing out before me.

Katniss is sitting on the bed, Annie is in a chair just across from her, and Setis is half asleep in Katniss's arms. She's practically bouncing with excitement. Annie is beaming from what little I can see of her face.

"Of course he knows! I told him yesterday when I found out." She replies to Katniss, adding to the cryptic conversation. I choose this time to walk over to Katniss and take my son from her arms, kiss her on the head, and then sit next to her.

"What's going on?" I ask my forehead crinkling with confusion.

"Nothing, I should go. I guess I'll see you three tonight!" She exclaims hugging Katniss and I, then kissing Setis on his head. She then turns and runs out the door.

Katniss turns to me with a mischevious smile splayed on her lips. "Hey," she taunts.

"What's the big secret?" I ask her nuzzling my head into her neck. She shudders in response and I laugh lightly at that.

"Well, I can't tell you." She breathes out, shakily.

I smile and pull away from her, starting to pace the floor with my son. "Do you want to know a secret?" I ask laughing internally because we all know it's not anywhere near a secret to anyone."I love you," I tell her, "and I love you too." I whisper to Setis. She stands up off the bed and then she presses a soft kiss to my lips. "So how was your day?" I ask her softly as I sense Setis is falling to sleep again.

"Good, I guess. Annie and I just stayed here and talked. She told me some very exciting news." She teases me.

"Are you just going to rub it in my face that I don't know?" I say taking one hand out from under him and flicking her nose.

"Well when she was fawning over Setis she let a bit of something slip but wouldn't fully divulge until just about when you came in. Well... her and Finnick are going to have a baby of their own. I wasn't sure if you heard, she wouldn't tell me until you were almost in the room already." She tells me coyly.

"Really?" I ask enthusiasticly. She nods her head and the smile on both of our faces only widen. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts." I say as she leans against me.

"I don't want you to leave. Once you do Coin is sending me out for some propos with Setis. I'm going to miss you so much, but I'll see you when you get back, and you are coming back one way or another." She tells me firmly looking deep into my eyes. The passion is evident behind hers and it takes everything I am to meet them. "You've got to promise that the two of you will come back. You both have family here now, we need you." I nod my head and match the gaze cast upon me.

"I promise that I will come back, I will do anything to get back here to you."I tell her to try to ease her warieness about me going into war. "Nothing will stop me." I promise her.

"You're not immortal, something could happen to you. I just don't want to lose you again. I don't want Setis to grow up without a father and I especially don't want Coin to have a chance to do something. I have a weird feeling about this 'propo'. Why would she send Setis? He's so young." She says as she begins to breathe more rapidly.

"Katniss, trust me. Everything will be just fine. She just doesn't want you two to be seperated for obvious reasons." I tell her successfully calming her slightly.

"I trust you, but you need to know one thing." I look at her expectantly. "You come back and I'll tell you. Deal?" She smirks at me.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry about reuploading the first chapter... thankfully a guest brought that to my attention... I feel so bad about not updating for the longest time but... I got busy with my dancing and such...**_

I feel oddly rested even though I got little to no sleep last night. Neither Peeta nor I wanted to go to sleep last night knowing that it could very well be our last night together with this war. Early this morning we were disrupted by one of the other soldiers who was sent to get Peeta for their mission, leaving me in our bed with our son.

Now I stand at the opening of the hovercraft that will take me to the site for the filming of the propo, with an iron clad baby in my arms. Setis is not very happy about the situation, he's fussing and writhing about, and I'm not much happier.

"Come on Katniss. We need to leave." Plutarch sighs exasperatedly.

Setis won't stop moving in his entrapment but the heavy metal seems to weigh just enough that he still can't move around very much. His frustrated cries reverberate on the walls of the launch room. I'm holding him and pacing around just outside the hovercraft wearing a simple District 13 military outfit.

"It's for his own good you know." He yells at me once he gets inside.

"Does he really have to wear this on the ride? He's dying in this thing." I ask adjusting the lump of plated metal in the form of a baby, his soft face peaks out of a small open part in the dark grey of the material.

"Just precautions. He has to stay in that." He retorts as I reluctantly sit down in one of the chairs aboard the craft as well.

"I'm all for keeping him safe but I'm not torturing him with this until it's absolutely necessary." I snap at him, as I start to take off the hood. "Shhh, honey it's okay. You don't have to wear that for a little while, okay?" I whisper soothingly, smoothing out his hair on his face, still pink as he continues to cry.

"Katniss, put that back on him!" Plutarch bellows as I remove the rest of his suit, leaving Setis in only a grey onesie. "It took us fifteen minutes to get him into that! Why can't you just listen?" He complains.

"Do you want to listen to him cry for however long we'll be on here?" I snap at him, holding Setis close to my chest in an effort to comfort him. "That and no matter how many times you tell me, he'll get rubbed raw by that and I sure don't want that one." I add on, my tone softening as I look at his face. He seems to be relaxing a bit but you can still hear his whimpers as I rock him.

"You really haven't changed have you?" He whispers under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I reply.

"Well, you've always been stubborn and protective, but now you've had a kid and it's only escalated majorly." He explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I still don't see why I have to do this. I told you already that I didn't want him coming." I complain to those around me. "He could have just stayed back and had someone take care of him. This is totally senseless he could die! What will you do then Mr. Big-shot? Broadcast that _you_ got the _star-crossed lovers'_ month old baby killed?" I gripe at him.

He rolls his eyes and gives me some horrible response about how we're totally safe, just like Prim had no chance of being drawn for the games, and that Coin insisted he be part of this.

I settle in for a long trip after being informed that it'll take a few hours to get there. They won't tell me what district we're going to but that we have to go around the Capitol so as to not be detected. I really don't care other than that I'm not going to be able to walk around for the next three hours.

* * *

An hour or so later we stop, then proceed to unload all of the passengers It seems odd that we've landed so soon but perhaps they were just mistaken about how long the ride it, though my conscience disagrees with that. It's not until I see the outline of the Capitol and a row of white-clad men that I realize what's happening. _They are handing us over, Coin betrayed us,_ I think to myself. Right now all I want to do is run back to the 'safety' of 13 or punch Coin in her smug, smiling face.

"We are ready to make the trade. You know what to do, send over the document and we'll send over the girl and the kid." Plutarch's voice comes out of a speaker. One of the men beside me grabs my arm, I try to wrench it from his grasp but with Setis I can't move very much without worrying about dropping him.

"Come on." He sneers in my ear. I remain submissive, hoping by doing so I'll keep the other's safe from danger, especially Setis and Peeta. I can't imagine that Coin would have actually sent him into war rather than pulling this underhanded stunt with him too.

We make it to the middle of the open field and wait a moment for another man with a rolled up paper. _What could that possibly be?_ I ask internally.

"It's great doing business with you." The 13 soldier says, handing me over and grabbing the paper. "I hope we don't have to do this again anytime soon though." He comments, turning away from us to go back to the hovercraft. I am royally screwed right now.

Hopefully I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all just be a bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here's the new chapter, one of my friends was supposed to help me with it, since he's more into the war writing, but he didn't so sorry if this is absolutely horrible. I'm the greatest writer in this genre. **_

Peeta POV

We're sent to the outskirts of the Capitol to set up our unit for battle the next day. It's about a mile or so hike from our drop spot to the camp so the moment we've put up the tents and gotten our directions for the following day, we go to sleep.

That night is surprisingly one of the best night's sleep I've had without Katniss beside me, I assume it's because I know she's safe back in 13, even if she were beside me I don't think there would be any sleeping on either of our parts. We'd both be too busy worrying about each other, and about Setis back home, to even catch a wink of sleep.

The morning is quite uneventful, unless you count getting the game plan drilled into you by the officer in charge. I knew it already but who knows how well I'm going to need to.

Finally after a solid twenty minutes he dismisses us to eat and prepare for battle. The squad has at least doubled since the original plan, which we were just supposed to film and distract Snow and his men, now we have twice the number of soldiers and are being sent into actual combative roles, not major ones on the front lines, but we're actually doing something not just sitting on our asses pretending to do something productive for the war.

The first thing out of the ordinary all day is when we are gearing up to go into battle, our two leaders, Boggs and Jackson, are speaking with a sort of ferocity I've never heard before.

"... The _last _thing I'm going to do is split up the squad, that'll only make us weaker." Boggs practically shouts at Jackson.

"I know, that's what I tried to tell her but she would have nothing of it. President's orders not mine. We'll just send him with Finnick, Johanna, Gale, and the highest trained soldiers we have available. We'll have sixteen available for both sides so they should be alright." She retorts.

This still doesn't make me very happy." He grumbles as we assemble for our trip into the city. "You know what to do, let's go!" He shouts at us.

Cautiously we begin the trek, pausing occasionally to allow Boggs to check the holo.

"Here's where we'll split up, we'll meet back at camp if anything happens. Group A you'll go right with me, B you go with Jackson to the left. If everything goes according to the new plan well be back at 1900. Now let's go." Boggs shouts as we disperse to the assigned streets.

Carefully again we move as unit along the street for a good half mile before stopping abruptly.

"There's an unmarked of up here, we'll need to do this quickly." Boggs declares looking around us.

"We'll get some good shots of this." Cressida announces as Castor and Pollux flank us, pointing the cameras our way. **  
**

"If you're gonna film us, do it quietly." Boggs starts, walking toward them. In an instant the atmosphere changes, Boggs takes one bad step and his legs are blown off, his blood spatters on sidewalk. Dark smoke clouds the air but there's no time to do much before water begins to flood down the end of the street we just came from.

"We need to move! Grab him, and we'll get going." One of the faceless members of the squad shouts as we stand there starting for a moment. " Get to that building there!"

We scramble to follow orders, running to the door and barely making it in before the tidal wave passes. We look out the window as it continues through the city streets.

"Put him on that table! We need some towels, there has got to be some somewhere around here." I hear Finnick shout from one of the doorways that are now being opened and searched by the fellow crew members.

I hear Boggs to rasp so I walk over to him. "What-" I begin.

"Say-your-name." He orders me.

"Peeta Mellark"

"Don't trust them." He says right before breathing his last breath, as he transfers the holo to me.

"Don't trust who? Boggs, who shouldn't I trust." I ask shaking his shoulders.

"I found some towels. What do we-"

"You don't need them. He's gone.'' I cut off Gale.

"What's our next move then?" Johanna asks. I think that's what everyone is thinking, she was just the first to say it.

"Why don't we see if we can find some food?" Cressida suggests. We all agree that this is as good a plan of action as any other.

After scouring the place for food we find enough rations for each to have one, those who have only known the District 13 way of dividing rations simply stare at the cans sitting on the counter. Johanna, being as she always is, is the first to grab one and down it.

"Just get a can, there's no real way of doing this." She smirks before adding, "unless you want me to eat yours."

After that we all do as she did, being hungry and this being the only food.

Once everyone has had their food, we try the door. It swings open easily, revealing three or so inches of standing water.

"Who's going first?" One of the squad members asks, I think it's Homes, but I didn't have long to learn names when we were sent here.

"Who's the highest ranking?' One of the others asks. Johanna gets impatient and pushes one of the members out of her way, moving out the door.

"Move out, it's safe." She declares turning back to us, several others join her. The water nearly breaches the top of my boots the district assigned me along with all the other soldiers deployed for this mission.

"Why do they have this standing water? Surely they could have drained it." I wonder aloud just as Homes bends to touch it. The moment he does I can tell exactly why they have this water here. He falls into it as his body loses its energy. He's just died from electric shock.

**_Hope it isn't too bad... whatever. Please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So Katniss may end up being a little off character... but just so you don't get confused, she gets her memory erased by the new doctor, so when she wakes up, she essentially doesn't know anything about her life. Though she still has vauge thoughts and images that correspond with events as they happen. **_

_**Side note the dream is inspired by a few lines of "Where Is Love" from Oliver.**_

Katniss POV

I'm instantly separated from my son and sent to a room akin to where I was hijacked in. The walls are exactly the same as I last remembered them being, cold and gray.

This time there's a different doctor and no one who looks remotely kind. The doctor stares at me for a moment before pulling out a needle and a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He moves closer toward me before he speaks.

"Ah, glad to meet you Katniss, too bad by the end of this you won't remember anything that has happened." He snarls just before injecting me with the fluid. Within seconds of the injections I feel hazy, as though I'm about to go to sleep but I try to fight it until I fall asleep.

* * *

"Katniss, wake up, your baby needs fed." A soothing voice comes from beside me.

I pry my eyes open and look over to where the sugary sweet voice came from and I see a plump blonde nurse holding a baby in her arms, the child looks familiar but I don't really know from where.

"Who's baby is that?" I question her looking between her face and that of the child'

"My, my, my, you must have some serious concussion. This is _your baby_. His name is Setis." She explains as she shifts the baby into my arms.

"Who's the father? I don't remember ever..." I trail off awkwardly not wanting to further explain.

"From the records we have, a certain Gale Hawthorne is the father. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"I don't think so... wait... mother... I have a mother... and a... sister?"

"Had a mother and a sister, your sister's name was Primrose, they both died in a fire the broke out in your district because of some rebels. You were very lucky to make it out of there with your son, we think you're the only two survivors." She tells me with a sad look on her face.

"Okay then... bye." Hastily she leaves the room and I delve into my thoughts trying, and failing to unfurl them. I really don't know anything that's happened, other than what this nurse just told me. I feed my son, Setis, and once he's asleep I follow him.

* * *

_I'm standing in a meadow, it's spring, the grass is like emeralds, small flowers erupt from the blades like beautiful balls of light. As my gaze wanders about this enchanted place I see a breathtaking tree. The bent trunk is hardly visible through the branches that cascade down, decorated in small yellow blooms. What can be seen at the bottom are two people, who bear a very close resemblance to each other, one is my son, while the other is exactly like him, though my age_.

_"Hello, Katniss." He whispers, and I know that sweet hello is meant for only me. I don't know this stranger's name but I do know that I know him and that he's more than a stranger._

_We spend the 'day' in the meadow, simply relaxing and not saying anything. _

* * *

I wake to the perky nurse hovering above me once again.

"Miss, you have a visitor." She tells me by means of explanation. "President Snow is here to see you." She explains further. At the mention of Snow something, very miniscule, triggers in my memory, causing a sense of panic.

"No, no, not him, not him." I plead, with her, holding my son tightly to me.

"Miss, you need to relax. We can't let your blood pressure get too high or it'll be dangerous with the medications we have you on." She tells me, lying me back down and then opening the door up so that Snow comes in.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen, how are you this evening?" He asks with false sincerity.

"Get away from me, you're going to hurt him, don't hurt my baby." I plead.

"Perhaps you aren't quite ready are you?" He asks himself, using his thumb and forefinger to rest his jaw on as he leans against one of the support bars on my bed.

There are no distinctive memories that I can conjure up but in by befuddled brain I do know that the only feeling toward him is one of hatred and fear, blended so that it is indistinguishable to anyone.

"Ready for what?" I question.

"To help me lead the Capitol to victory against the rebels who killed your family." He answers, moving toward the door.

"How?" I surprise him, and myself for that matter, with my question.

"You'd become a leader of a small troop that will go against the main portion of the attack, we have the plans we just need out leader now." He tells me as he opens the door, pausing to look back at me, as I mull this over for a moment.

"I'll do it. Just so long as it will keep Setis safe." I tell him, while I can't see his face, I know he's smiling just because something in the back of my head tells me that this man is dishonest.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He tells me then leaves.

_**So yet again, Katniss has LOST HER MEMORY and the DOCTORS AND NURSES LIE ABOUT IT. Sorry for the shouty capitols but just trying to draw the attention of those who are confused but don't want to read the full AN here. BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently hopefully, don't quote me on that though. **_

_**Side note what do you think of Katniss's brainwashing, there will be more, but I'd just like to say that in no way am I 're-hijacking' her... **_

* * *

Peeta POV

Once Homes drops we all slowly, cautiously making our way back into the apartment we had previously occupied. No one had bothered to check to make sure that he's dead, since anyone and everyone would know he is.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't go back out there, not without getting killed." Johanna asks after a few moments of sitting in complete silence.

"We can't really go anywhere until this water dissipates." Remarks Finnick as he looks out the window onto the flooded streets of the Capitol. "And right now it looks like they're pumping more out here." He turns back to face us shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Well we can't sit here on our asses, we need to do something, can't we go through the tunnels?" Johanna asks looking at Pollux, who I hadn't truthfully remembered being in the room. We all look at him expectantly as he nods slowly pointing to the door that leads to a bedroom, we follow him when he gets up to move to it. Once inside we look at him again as he points yet again to a door marked "Tunnel Access."

"Does the holo have a map of the tunnels underneath?" I question as we all decide that taking to the tunnel would be our best bet at the moment, since we can't go outside without fear of electrocution.

"Of course it does." A raspy voice in my ear tells me. For a moment I look around me, trying to figure out who told me that but no one is really paying attention.

Suddenly who it is dawns on me and I look at the opposite wall, saying the name like a question, "Haymitch?"

"Yes, now shut up and listen. Your group needs to get in those tunnels now, if you can at that point make it as close to the center of the city and then get above. Go to the point I'm transmitting now to the holo and speak with Tigris, you'll know her when you see her. She'll hide you for a few days and then you can safely meet back up with the others and continue this. Got it?" He communicates.

"How are you sending anything to the holo? How'd you get to me? What the hell's going on Haymitch?" I question.

"Boy I don't have much time so I'll make this short and sweet, Coin sent Katniss and the kid, I don't know what's happened to them but it isn't going to be good. You have to get her back and keep them safe some place, just don't screw this up. I have to go, you didn't hear any of this from me."

"Wait what's-" The line is dead before I can ask any more questions.

Quickly I relay the message to the group, excluding anything about Haymitch, Katniss , or Setis, and they all stare at me for a moment before we start moving towards the ladder in the closet. W make it down single file before regrouping and heading in the direction the Pollux points us in.

* * *

For three days we maneuver the innermost tunnels searching for the heart of the city where we were told to surface, so far we've lost all but Finnick, Johanna, Pollux, Gale, Castor, Confutatis, and myself to various different pods we'd come across.

* * *

On the first day we were cautious, though evidently not enough, when a string of hovering spheres with these three sharp, metallic spikes shooting out of the bottom came straight toward us just as we turned the corner.

We could all hear the gears turning and grinding as we fled, not bothering to shoot since they were robots. Messalla and two other of the men who were working alongside me, that I never did learn the names of, were the unfortunate ones in that particular event, as we continued to run, they couldn't quite keep up and when I heard them shrieking I looked back. When I saw the machines drill into their brains, necks, stomachs, torsos where-ever they found they could, they drilled.

Their gut wrenching, heart stuttering cries for help didn't stop for several moments and, while I wished I could have helped the three of them in some way, I knew that, however horrible it sounded, they weren't essential for the mission we were needed to carry out. For the minutes we kept running, trying to get away form the sounds that bounced off the walls, all I wanted to do was to go back and just end all of their suffering but I knew if I did the creations would only follow me, killing all of us, and I couldn't let anyone else die on my watch.

* * *

The second day we awoke to the sounds of out two guards' shouts. No one knew what was going on at first but slowly as we all began to hear the chanting. Our eyes as wide as saucers as we heard,"Come away little lamb come away to the water, give yourself so we may live anew. Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter, to the ones appointed to see this through. We are coming for you."

"What the fuck, we gotta get out of here." Johanna spoke first and we did, we got out of there fast, faster than I thought we could without leaving anything behind.

As we made our way down another set of voices join the last, "Run, run, run," it repeated over and over. Needless to say, we did exactly that.

There was one of our first mistakes, as we ran we didn't bother to check for any pods and quickly triggered one, this one unleashed a spray of bullets that killed Castor, Mitchel, and Castor instantly. I was shot in the arm, one of the other men I never had really talked to before was shot in the back and couldn't continue to run the rest of the way. Before we left him he pulled me towards him and told me his last name was Thun, and told me that I was to tell his wife what had happened, and that he loved her. I promised him that I would, as long as I made it back myself and he simply nodded.

* * *

We are all determined to leave no one else behind at this point and we aren't taking any chances with our safety.

It isn't until we make it nearly to the spot we were to resurface that anything out of the ordinary happens.

In a split second Finnick begins to shout for us all to run, that we'd triggered something. I looked where he was and saw a glass divider being lowered in to place rapidly, not ten feet in front of us. I sprint for the closing gap and finally make it under, just before it slams into position.

With horror I watch as Confutatis and Finnick stand right next to the divider looking at the crimson liquid that begins to pour from tubes in the walls, they don't have much time in there from the speed it's filling up. I can hear the pounding of their fists on the glass as they scream one over and over, "blood. It's blood."


	7. Chapter 7

_** Sorry for taking so long but that doesn't really matter at this point, I'm updating finally so yay! Please leave a review, they motivate me to get my butt moving on the next thing. I would like to say right now that I wrote this on my kindle so I essentially have autocorrect so that will explain most sites that will occur in my stories. Love you guys, have fun reading!**_

Katniss POV

A few days ago the doctors and military trainer started me on some mandatory training for the task force I'm supposed to be heading in a few days. I have no clue when I was assigned to this role or what it entails that I'm supposed to do, but I suppose I'll find out in due time. I just hope it'll be soon, I don't want to go in completely blind.

Snow had the doctors surgically implant muscle tissue into most of my body and suction out most of the fat I still had from having my son that I only vaguely remember when I'm not around him. Most of this training is to get the muscles working properly and to address any possible issues, even though the doctor explained that this procedure was done very often when the citizens of the Capitol needed to "get in shape" for one thing or another.

Most of my time is occupied by the training, but when I'm not training I'm taking care of Setis, my adorable baby boy. Although he's over a month old he's really started filling out, his cheeks are getting bulgier and he seems to be developing a bit of a belly, it's absolutely adorable to see him moving his arms and legs about just sort of trying different things out.

* * *

"Katniss, you're needed by the President." A Peacekeeper speaks sharply from the doorway to my room. He waits there for a few minutes before speaking with more of an edge in his tone than before, "Katniss, you are needed by the President."

"Oh sorry sir, I'll be ready in just a moment." I answer him with a wave of my hand and turn back to grab my son. I follow the man in the white uniform to Snow's office and enter after knocking.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen so nice to see you, take a seat, how are you? How's Setis?" He asks with a puffy smile.

"We're good, confused as to why we are here, but good nonetheless." I tell him shifting my son in my arms.

"Well that's an interesting question you ask my dear, it seems that you will not have the extra week to prepare for your task as the leader of the squadron, we will be sending you out tomorrow evening to meet the rest of the group, the coördinator has been informed of the preplanned route incase you forget it, you are not to take any unnecessary risks, and you are to report here at 5 tomorrow, understood?" He tells me looking at a screen imbedded in his desk.

"Why the sudden rush? Has something happened?" I ask standing from my chair.

"It seems that the rebels have found their way into our tunnel system, allowing for fairly easy passage, let me see..." He trails off for a moment tapping on several different points on the desk. "Come over here and look at this." He motions for me to stand behind him on his right side.

"What is that?"

On the screen I can see a small crew, less than ten of them total, all scrambling around within a few feet of each other, but never crossing a seemingly predetermined line, almost like there's a wall between them. That's when I notice that one section is being flooded by some red liquid. I almost thought this was in black and white before I noticed the hair and whatever the red stuff is moving about the picture.

"Well it appears that there will be fewer threats in the next few minutes but I bet you're wondering what the red stuff is aren't you, well that my dear would be blood, do you know why it's there? It's because I set up that trap specifically, do you know why I wanted that specifically?" Blood, they're drowning in blood? Where'd he even get that much blood? How can he be so okay with killing these people? "So when those people die, it's because they're choking on the blood of those that they've killed and those who died can exact their revenge on their murderers themselves. They should be allowed this one last bit of closure should they not?" He suddenly turns to me, his snakelike eyes boring into my own.

"Yes they do deserve that." I answer automatically, resisting the urge to vomit in his face. I see the others scramble to try to help, but bail when the blood level is to high and the men inside wave for them to go. I can almost smell the blood in this room but know that I'm just overreacting, that is until he leans in.

"Now go back to your room and prepare for your departure tomorrow." He whispers to me as the sent of fresh blood hits my nose.

* * *

The rest of my day I spend talking to and playing with my son and mentally prepping myself for what I know will be very difficult and most especially trying.

"Now mister, I need you to be on your very best behavior for the nice lady who is going to take care of you while mommy's away, okay?" I scold him in an animated voice eliciting a smile, causing my heart to warm. "I'm serious, little man. No trouble." Again the smile reappears and I sit on my bed. "We should get some sleep for later." I kiss the top of his head, lay him on my chest, and slowly drift to sleep.

Once again my dream is of a blonde hair boy sitting beneath a willow tree, holding my son in his arms. This has been a recurring dream for the past week and I think I like it.


End file.
